


Beginnings

by itendswithz



Series: 30 prompts challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Prompts Challenge, Gen, I just really like Stiles as a character, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always starts the same. He's gone through this enough time to be an expert; he should make business cards. Stiles, professional Unrequited Crush Haver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

It always starts the same. He's gone through this enough time to be an expert; he should make business cards. Stiles, professional Unrequited Crush Haver.

The first had been Scott. At the ripe age of 5, Stiles knew that Scott was special and he wanted to spend every minute with the wide-eyed boy in love with the world.

Being young and naive, Stiles didn't realize what it meant to be in love with someone, but as his friendship with Scott solidified to BFFs, Stiles would always argue that Scott was the first to steal his heart.

It wasn't until 6th grade that Stiles realized he would always be Scott's best friend. Scott had mentally labeled him as such and nothing would change the loveable dope's mind. That's why the wolf always goes back to Allison. She's his girlfriend.

But 6th grade brought new love to Stiles. She was perfect. Smartest, most popular, most beautiful girl to ever call Stiles a moron that needed to be returned to the zoo.

He carried a torch for the fierce strawberry blonde until Scott was bitten. Only after his best friend made first line and Lydia begrudgingly began talking to him in the halls did Stiles realize that she cared too much about social status for him.

He'd never dare say it out loud, but as beautiful and smart as Lydia is, Stiles thought he could do better; someone who would love him  for his awkwardness - not in spite of it.

Then a literal Greek statue walked (more like growled hehe) into Stiles' life. With his too tight jeans, preference for shirtlessness and eyes like a spring forest, it wasn't a surprise that the alpha would begin starring in Stiles' nighttime  fantasies. 

But of course the stupid werewolf would smell proof of Stiles' crush the next time their lives were in danger, AKA Tuesday. The Sourwolf was gracious enough to wait until this weeks' wounds healed before grunting through a conversation with Stiles.

It was the first time the alpha had a real conversation with Stiles. He explained that he needed to put the pack first and that it was an alpha's responsibility to produce an heir.

It was quiet when Derek told Stiles that he would understand if the human wanted to leave the pack. Stiles didn't even stop to think about it. He wouldn't  leave people who needed him.

And now it was happening again. The quick glances, the endless thoughts, the unfounded nervousness. He could feel his heart pulling him towards another.

 Stiles was falling and falling hard.  Strong arms, harsh smiles, crystal blue eyes. Stiles' life was so unfair. He could have handled falling for another wolf but this, this was just too much. 

Chris Argent. He knew that hunter would be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 prompts in 30 days challenge. Here is day 1.


End file.
